One chance
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: It's 3 months after Percy and Annabeth went on the quest and now Percy is wondering what her feeling are.When he finds out Annabeth had made a promise with a deadly price they need to find a way to make it through. This fanfic is movie verse. Please read and write a review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so no negative comments please**

Percy's POV

I fell to the ground as my sword training partner Annabeth Chase had beat me once more.

She bean to lecture me "I told you this before Percy you can't let-"

"your opponent distract you and beside you weren't even distracting me" I lied completely but I hoped she couldn't sense it.

"Annabeth this letter came for you" said Chiron handing her a white envelope

As she read the letter her smile faded, she looked up at me her eyes swelled with tears she threw down the letter and ran off crying. I picked up the letter it stated that her father had died. I felt like there wasn't anything I could do but there possible was and I knew I could comfort her and that's what I planned to do.

**so that's it I will try to put up a new chapter if you'd like. No negative or rude comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter enjoy**

Percy's POV

I finally found Annabeth in her cabin on her bed crying and clutching a pillow to her chest. I remembered the first day I saw her I felt funny and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"hi" I said sitting across from her

"Hey" she said dabbing her eyes with her hand.

She wore a button down New York Yankees nightshirt. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she began waving her hand in front of my face.I talked to about little things trying to not get her to think about her dad and start crying but that failed

"Annabeth nothing bad is going to happen I'll take care of you, I'll be there for you when you need me I promise"

Suddenly she rose up, locked her arms around my neck and kissed me. I could not react she slipped her tongue in my mouth and let out a moan. She shoved me gently so I could lie down I pulled her down with me without breaking the kiss but I eventually did. I didn't know I had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her nightshirt until now. She looked down and fasten the buttons

"I'm sorry Percy but I didn't kiss you because of all the shit in my life or because i'm morning over my father-"

"Wait then why did you kiss me"

she didn't answer

"Annabeth are your feelings for me positive"

"Why does that matter"

"Answer me are your feelings positive"

"Yes they're positive"

I grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss.

**So please leave a comment no rude ones please**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of this story hope you like it **

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't wait for my date with Percy but when the day came my sisters literally attacked me. They were doing my hair, makeup, and took out almost ever outfit in my closet.

"Bonnie is this really necessary" I asked one of my sisters as she applied eyeshadow on my eyelids

I couldn't find it necessary we were just going for a walk on the beach. I finally ended up in a midnight blue strapless shirt and a long blue and white tie-dye skirt. I met up with Percy once I escaped we took long walk talking about ours lives a little. We layed on a blanket, and looked at the stars.

"What do you we do about our parents" he asked

"We could hide it from them" I suggested

"And how do you propose we do that"

I couldn't think of it at the time but eventually I did.

_Five months later_

Percy and I bought a beach house in Long Islands and decided to live together this was the way we could hide from our parents. Living with Percy was simple he got a job at camp helping the younger campers which payed ten bucks an hour. While he went to work I tried to find a job but nothing was good. I watch a lot of crime shows during the day I felt sad about murderers I didn't know if I would be victim or if today was my last day on earth. So many thing I wanted, I wanted children of my own, I wanted a husband who would love me unconditionally and I wanted Percy to be the one I would spend my life with. Maybe if I were to die there was one thing I wanted if today was my last.

**So what do you think will happen next**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the forth chapter**

_Warning: This chapter contains sex you possibly don't want to read it unless your 16, 17, or18_

Annabeth's POV

When Percy got home I decided to give him subtle hint.

"Annabeth I'm home" He greeted

I explained to him about how I was ready and how my mother possible found about us since earlier Aphrodite informed me that she was planing, I also explained that we could possibly be put on execution, since the promise I had made with my mother that came with a deadly price.

"So let me get this right you made a promise to have no relationship with me, and now that she found out we might be put to death"

I nodded

"Why did you make that promise in the first place!"

"I don't know!"my voice was breaking and I felt like crying, but I manged to talk through sobs "I didn't know that my feelings would be positive, I didn't know we would start dating, and I'm sorry!"

I began to cry, I kept telling him I was sorry him,he hugged me and told me everything would be okay I decided to take a nap for a while. When I woke up Percy knelt beside me

"Morning beautiful"he greeted me

I gave him a look "it's night seaweed brain"

he smiled and kissed me but it felt very different in a good way but I moved away when his hands reached the end of my shirt and began to rise it up slowly

"What" he asked

"nothing you just startled me" I said brightly

he lied right next to me I laced my fingers through his

"All I feel for you is love, when I first fell for you it was love"I stated just to change the subject

"Annabeth you said you were ready don't you trust me"

"I would if I didn't-"

he gave me a looked because he hated when I judged myself

''Are you ready" I asked

he simply answered "I am if you are"

we kissed for a moment then he stripped my shirt off me I undid the button on my pants and pulled them off I ripped his shirt off and pretty soon we both were stripped of every single article of clothing that we wore his nose skimmed along my body from my collarbone to my stomach my breathing became out rapidly and heavy as he planted a kiss on my left breast. Sometime during all this I let out a cry or moan of pleasure.

"It will hurt Annabeth"

"I'm not an idiot Percy, I'll be strong though"

Everything happened so fast I could hardly remember anything I do remember when everything was done I felt happy, I remember us saying I love you to each other,I remember him stroking me which lulled me to sleep. I knew nothing would ruin my mood but I was wrong because the next day was horrible

**so that's chapter four hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter I have so many ideas for this fan fiction tell me at the end what you think will happen next enjoy**

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I smelled bacon from the kitchen I pulled on blue plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. I found Annabeth in the kitchen she was cooking her body was wrapped in a mint green bed sheet.

"Morning are you hungry" she asked brightly as she turned off the stove

I layed down on the sofa she climbed on top of me and ran her fingers through my hair and smiled shyly. I picked up a black fedora and placed it on her head she laughed and kissed me lightly on the mouth. I loved seeing her happy it made me realize this was the real her not the tough girl I had first met that wasn't her that was a cover story. We heard a knock at the door, we got up, fixed our clothes, and answered the door. Standing in the doorway was Athena and Poseidon and they did not look happy.

"Dad" I said surprised

"May we come in"Athena asked

I moved away so they could come in and I closed the door behind them

"How could you Annabeth" said Athena

"This was my choice I could be with Percy if I want" Annabeth hissed

"No you can't unless you want that promise to happen"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU WON'T KILL US AND YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

"What did you just say"

" I said I love him"

"You should have killed him the day your father died"

"What wait what she is talking about" I asked

"The day I heard my father died I was supposed to kill you but when you said you'd take care of me I couldn't do it because I knew that my feelings were just to strong I'm so sorry"

"Zeus said that we will establish a trial to see if you two will be put to death" said Poseidon

When they left I looked at Annabeth she was crying she was now dressed in a white knit shirt, jeans,and boots she was packing her things in a suitcase

"What are you doing" I asked

"I understand if you don't want me to be with me"

I garbed her hand and said "Who said that I don't love you your everything to me no matter what your everything"

We made love that morning and night I wasn't going to let her go so easily and I would make every single day that we had left count.

**So please leave a comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter Tell me what you think**

Annabeth's POV

Zeus informed us that we had one week to prepare for the trail and it would only last a day. Percy got days off at work so he could spend them with me. We took walks on the beach, went swimming,and made love as much as possible.I felt sick to my stomach the day before the trail I thought I was pregnant but I wanted to be sure when test results came back it read positive.I was pacing back and fourth wondering what to do.

"Annabeth I'm home" I heard Percy call

"Percy, there's something really important I need to tell you"

"Can it wait it's possibly our last night together and we need to make every moment count you said that"

For some odd reason it was possibly mood swings but I began to feel angry

"No it can't! It could possibly save us"

"OK what is it"

"I'm pregnant"

It took him awhile to process it but I waited for his response but it took a while

"This is a lot to process"he said

"I know but I guess we just have to do what's right"

"Let's get some rest we have a big day tomorrow"

"No we need to talk"

"About what?"

"About our child, look my mother said she would put us to death"

"so"

"She never said she'd put us to death if I was pregnant she has boundaries too you know"

Percy and I both knew this could be used against her

**This chapter took a while I'VE BEEN BUSY**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the next chapter please leave a comment. Thank you**

Percy's POV

The court room looked like a regular court room to my surprise

"Percy I'm scared" Annabeth said as we sat down

''I know but we need to be positive" I said even though my heart was beating out of my chest

As Athena walked passed us her and Annabeth gave each other cold stare and trust me it wasn't pretty. When the court started we learned that Aphrodite was our lawyer. When Annabeth was called up for questioning I wished her good luck. Athena was the first to question her

"Miss Chase is it true you had made a deal to not have any relationship what so ever with Mr. Jackson" she asked Annabeth

"Yes that is correct" Annabeth said

''But you did anyway''

''Yes"

''Why if you knew this would lead to death you did know that you'd be put to death"

"Yes but you said if I didn't kill him you'd kill us anyway which wasn't part of the deal"

"No further question"

Aphrodite questioned her next

"Miss Chase you said that your mother said she'd kill you if you didn't kill Mr. Jackson"

Her voice broke "Yes that's correct"

"Tell us what happened"

"It was 3 days before my fathers death Athena had called me and told me to speak with her at Olympus. When I did she told me that in order to not fall in love with Percy I had to kill him at first I refused but she said if I didn't she would so I agreed, bought a knife filled with venom that will slowly kill a person. 3 days later I hid the knife under my pillow and planned to use it that night but I couldn't do it I just couldn't"

When the court was excused for the jury to reach a decision Annabeth was jumping to conclusions

"Annabeth" said Athena ''please listen to me I don't want you to be in love with him"

"I'm sorry mother but I've made up my mind it's too late"

We all sat back down to hear the verdict

"We the jury think that only one should be put to death Miss. Annabeth Chase"

Hearing those words made my heart stop

Annabeth screamed behind me I turned around in time to see her fall I caught her and felt her breathing there could be a chance to save her

"Please help me save both of them" I begged Athena

''What?" she asked

"Annabeth was pregnant"

Hera step forward and touch Annabeth's wrist

"They are both still alive but we have only a few minutes to save them" Hera stated

I felt Annabeth growing cold I felt like time was slipping and it would only be seconds until she was gone. As they were healing her I remembered the first day I met her. I thought about all the things I loved about her.

"Will she be okay?" I asked Hera

"Yes but, we need to get her to a hospital"

As an ambulance took Annabeth to a hospital I knew one thing that could keep us together. Marriage

**tell me what you'll think will happened next **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm** **almost done with this fan fiction maybe I'll do a ****sequel.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in a big white room. There were machines and an IV in my arm so I could obviously tell I was in the hospitable.

"Hey look who finally woke up" I heard a voice say it was Percy

I smiled and said "What happened to me"

"We don't know"

"Is our child okay?"

He didn't answer

"Percy, is our child alive"

"No I'm sorry after they healed you they couldn't save it, it was too late"

My lower lip began to quiver and I broke down crying. Percy walked over to me and hugged me as I cried I buried my face in his chest sobbing

_Two weeks later_

I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. When Percy tried to get me out of bed he didn't succeed. One day Percy took me for a walk on the beach.

"Hey look over there" he told me when we sat on the porch. I looked over to where he was pointing to but nothing was interesting when I turned back and Percy held a Sappier engagement ring.

"Annabeth Chase the months I have been with you were the most amazing months of my life, and I now know that your everything to me. Will you do the honor of being my wife"

"Yes"

Percy slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me in for a kiss. I would soon I have everything I wanted. I wanted things to be perfect and soon they would.

**I will start the sequel soon. Please leave a review **


End file.
